OS Tsurugie x Tenma (sans titre pour le moment --)
by Akie
Summary: Une histoire banal d'amour quoi...


**One-shot Tsurugi x Temma**

Je sens la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, ses bras qui m'entoure .Je mis sent, comme, protéger, n'importe quoi pourrais arriver j'irais bien puis qu'il est là. Un léger souffle, se fait ressentir à auteur de mon cou et un baiser si dépose. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, en bataille, caresse son corps du bout des doigts il a une peau si douce. Après toutes les emmerdes nous pouvions enfin vivre notre histoire tranquille.

Et oui, tout n'a pas toujours été rose pour les deux amoureux.

**1 an au paravent **

Tenma, comme à son habitude l'observait au loin sans oser l'approcher .Il avait toujours été froid avec tous, il ne voit pas en quoi cela pourrais changer aujourd'hui. Avant la fin de son entraînement, il partait, ne préférant pas se faire voir par l'adolescent. Sur le chemin du retour il était l'objet de ses penser. Pour lui Tsurugi était « passionnant ».Il poussa la porte de chez lui dans un soupir. Le brun, avait bien hâte d'être à demain.

**POV OF TSURUGI**

Je finis mon entraînement bien tard aujourd'hui. Mais rien de tel pour se défouler après une dure journée .Comme d'habitude les autres l'exaspérait. De vraie gamins .A présent, il fallait se dépêcher, les visites à l'hôpital ce terminait bientôt et il avait promis à son grand-frère de passer le voir à la fin de la journée.

La route, à pied jusque là-bas fut assez long. Mais voir son frère après la fin des cours lui faisait plaisir Il pouvait tout lui dire, sans avoir peur d'être jugé, parce que oui il paraissaient renfermer mais il avait juste peur du regard des autres. Même si Yuiichi se moquait un peu de lui, rien de bien méchant.

-Ah ah ! On dirait un enfant ! dit-il en rigolant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il protestait .Son frère d'habitude si compréhensive se moquait de ses malheurs. Il reprit avec sérieux. « Je ne vois pas en quoi mes problème son marrant ! »

-Attend, Kyosuke tu te plains juste parce que tu es arrivé en retard à ton entrainement. Ça m'étonne de toi. Il se fait tard tu devrais rentrer je n'aime pas quand tu rentres et qu'il fait nuit.

-…On dirait que tu me jette …

Sur ceux, le jeune homme dit au revoir à son frère et repris le chemin de chez lui. En passant la porte, personne, personne pour lui dire un « Bienvenue » ou « Comment c'est passé ta journée ? » Il était seul.

**POV OF TENMA **

Il venait de manger, il était encore un peu tôt mais de cette façon il avait du temps libre. Il prit une photo qui se trouvait sur sa commode. Le cadre contenait l'image de l'équipe de Raimon. Il se trouvait placer juste a coter de Tsurugi, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très enjouer de prendre cette photo. Le voir sans un sourire aux lèvres, sur cette image, ou comme chaque jour l'attristait et oui, qui aimerais voir l'élue de son cœur si triste ? Personne. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il se vêtue de son pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps.

**POV OF TSURUGI**

Encore une fois c'était raté, un repas qu'il ne mangerait pas et irait se coucher avec un faim terrible. Et oui, il n'est doué que pour le foot a vraie dire .Se laissant tombé sur le canapé, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sur place.

**QUELQUE TEMPS PLUS TARD **

Voilà déjà un moment qu'il songeait à tout lui dire. Mais d'un côté il avouerait son penchant pour les hommes bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment normal. Tenma pourrais bien prendre l'exemple de Kirino et Shindou mais eux son appart ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et tout le monde se doutait déjà de quelque chose, alors une fois qu'ils furent ensemble ça ne choqua personne mais là, on parle de Tsurugi le gars le plus froid de se collège !

Et une autre journée dans cet endroit pourrie. Je ne s'est pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette journée je ne la sens pas vraiment, un mauvais pressentiment? Il aperçut au loin, Tenma courir vers lui. Prémonition exact. Le brun voulait le voir seul à seul après l'entraînement.

Elle, la journée la plus importante et stressante pour Tenma et ennuyante pour Tsurugie passa plus ou moins vite pour les concernés. Après un long et rude entraînement tout le monde se dit à demain, Tenma rattrapa le bleu de justesse.

-Attend ! Je t'avais prévenue que je voulais te parler ! dit-il essoufflé de sa petite course.

- Que me veux-tu ? C'est sur un ton agacé qu'il lui sortit cette phrase

Tenma se frappa intérieurement pour ne pas lui mentir .Il ferma les yeux serra les poings et lui cria :

-JE T'AIME !

Il eu tout d'abord un geste de recule, il ne s'y attendait pas puis du rejet il repoussait Tenma, un peu après le temps que ses idées redevienne claire. Il lui fallut 10 a 20 minute pour réfléchir et si les autre se moquait d'eux ? Les rejetaient ? Et tout simplement est-ce qu'il aimai lui aussi Tenma ? Le garçon brun a toujours été gentil avec lui, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ?

**2 MOIS APRES**

Finalement Tsurugi n'a pas eu à regretter son choix Tenma était assez agréable. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été une partie de plaisir à se cacher des autres au début ou encore à tout dire à son frère qui a failli s'étranglé en buvant son vert d'eux a la nouvel. Mais le mieux reste quand ils ont enfin pu laisser aller leur amour au grand jour sans s'occuper du regard des autres.

**RETOUR AU PRESENT**

Un sourire sur la lèvre rosée de Tenma qui regardais son amant dormir et lui chuchota un « Je t'aime » des plus sensuels.

-Quoi ?! dit Tsurugi grognon et qui ne dormait pas vraiment.

-Rien ! Lui sortit Tenma amusé de son petit ami tout ronchon au réveil.

-Non mais dit moi, j'aime pas resté dans l'inconscience…lui dit-il tout bien réveiller.

Assez dernier mot un long et langoureux baiser s'en suit.

**THE END**

**(Cour surement nul non c'est juste mon premier OS alors il faut que je m'améliore certes . J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira je c'est qu'il est un peu rapide par moment mais je manquais d'inspiration mais se couple me tien a coeur alors je l'est tout de même poste je le réécrirais surment pour l'améliorer avec vos commentaire . Merci ! )**


End file.
